Alone and Lost without You
by FanFictionAddict16
Summary: It has being four long years since the hero had set out upon his greatest adventure, but he hadn't decided to set out into the world just like that. No it had started with a horrifying accident, horrifying, but it wasn't his fault. Finnceline.
1. Backstory

The great hero of Ooo had stumbled upon great dungeons, friendships and mysteries in his years adventuring throughout his fun-filled time in Ooo.

It has been four long years since the hero had set out upon his greatest adventure, but he hadn't decided to set out into the world just like that. No it had started with a horrifying accident, horrifying, but it wasn't his fault.

* * *

(At the age of fifteen) Finn and Flame Princess had been going strong for almost a year now.

FP had convinced her father that she and Finn were destined and meant to be together and that they would be together whether he wanted it or not. Flame Kings Decision to allow them to date or not would just decide whether he and his daughter stayed in contact; although Flame King was ultimately evil he had made it clear of his love for his daughter. So he had giving his consent for them to be together. 'Like it mattered' Finn had thought, he knew that they would be together no matter what others thought.

Finn had always been a hero of Ooo although now his wonderful flaming companion was beginning to shine as well; FP had been constantly surveying Ooo and had helped anyone who had needed it along by the side of her boyfriend's blade. FP had begun to be accepted as a Hero rather than being condemned to her seemingly evil future. This had made some envious, been able to hang out with the great hero all day every day.

* * *

*Flashback*

The Ice king flew over the grass lands princess with hood over head in hand speeding off to his domain of ice. "Not again, that's the third princess this week; couldn't he just do something else?" Finn sighed. "What's his problem, oh well here we go again" FP complained.

As Finn and FP arrived in Ice King's icy cave a glowing blue bolt stuck the wall next to FP shocking both of them, ice shrapnel sent flying. Finn fluently drew his sword streaking across the room towards the King of Ice. "Snowblind" Finn heard the Ice King murmur. As the Ice king was replaced with a burst of snow. Finn stood back trying to take in a bigger picture of the cave, princess bubblegum sat in an ice cage and FP stood near the mountain peaks cave entrance next to the Ice King. Finn was too late "Force of Blizzard" the Ice King yelled, snow blasted from the palms of his hands directed at FP the heat coming of her stated to melt the snow fleeting through the air towards her but was hit by a strong barrage of water.

Finn ran to the ice king "Kunai Attack", the pair of kunai flew through the air one sailed across the Ice kings head taking of the crown and the other landed a more deadly blow piercing the Ice Kings bony abdomen. The ice king wailed in pain, Gunther dragged the Ice King away a blue streak of blood smeared across the floor. Finn ran to the body of FP a faint dying pulse only to be heard as her life energy ebbed away, water leaking out of his eyes landing upon FP.

Her last words were "Finn, please don't cry; it only hurts the both of us, please just don't cr…"

Finn stood up, turned slashed the lock that bound the door of the Ice cage shut, then with nothing more to say or do, Finn left; leaving bubblegum in shock and with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Guys, I know there is no Marcy in this story... So far.  
Constructive criticism welcomed**


	2. So it begins

**Guess who's been introduced :P**

* * *

In the dead of night a shadow of a now fit, well-built, lean slightly smoldering young man quickly approached the tree house of the fabled hero Jake the Dog. Where he and his wife live along with their son T.V, who in honesty just doesn't want to move out he loves his ma and pa just too body of the maturing hero now materializing in front of the house as he walks into the light showering down from a window above him.

A tapping on the door made T.V remove himself from his gaming with his friends. "AFK guys I'm going to get the door be back on hopefully soon" T.V called out to his friends on the other end of the call. T.V slowly trudged towards the door and opened the door. A naked man burst through the door frame and went to a chair, grabbed a cloak of the couch and hurriedly wrapped the cloak around his lean body.

The man twisted around "hey jake? WAIT YOU'RE NOT JAKE, where's jake?"

"No I'm not jake, WHO THE HEY-HEY ARE YOU?" screeched T.V flying up the hollow ladder pipe towards his father's room

"I'm Finn the human" Finn said

All T.V heard was 'I'm Lynn of Hulan' as he pounded on the door of his parents room.

"Dad, open up there's some weird psycho in our living r…" T.V was interrupted by the doors flying open and his Father, Jake bounding down the stairs, ladder and bolting into a tight embrace with Lynn.

"Dad, do you know this dude?" T.V asked dumbfounded

"Yes T.V I do it's Finn, he's my bro. This is finn the human" Jake said ecstatically.

* * *

Marceline sat in a tree in the Grasslands strumming her bass, it was a peaceful night and nothing would ruin her mood. Then she spotted a smouldering ripped blue shirt and footprints that had squashed the grass underneath the heavy steps. She followed the footsteps that lead to the tree house and floated through a window to see T.V gaming she left her cloak on the couch and went to sit on top of the tree house were she laid a boat and started playing her bass; singing in harmony.

She couldn't believe that Finn was back after, how long was it, four years.

* * *

Now the happiness of Finn been back has subsided Jake's anger had set in "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, FOUR YEARS, FOUR YEARS WE HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH TO THE NIGHT-O-SPHERE AND BACK" jake yelled.

"MAN, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, NOT WITH ANYONE"

Marceline heard the commotion down in the living room, how could she not have heard they were probably waking the folk in the Candy Kingdom. She flew down into the living room "HEY YOU TWO, YOU'RE GOING TO RAISE THE DEAD. CALM THE GLOB DOWN" she hollered. "Finn you're going to stay with me for a few days, Jake you're going to stay here and when you're chilled enough come and see your brother and is that my cloak?" that shook some sense into them. 'Hey I'm been responsible for once… yuck' she thought.

Marceline picked Finn up underneath his arms and flew off towards her cave where she would get Finn to explain where he had been all this time.

"Dad what the Hey-Hey just happened?" T.V asked.

"Son, I don't know, I just don't know" Jake replied.

"Finn what's up? Why are you so hot?" she said blushing as she realized what she just said. "I mean warm hot not sexy hot..."

"Yeah, sure you did" he replied smirking. "But seriously, I was just in the Flame Kingdom where I told Flame King about what had happened, four years and all he thought had happened was that she had run away with me. How had he not have known. Long story short I know that Flame Kings Wraith can breakthrough a flame shield."

"Ahh smooth weenie and we are going to see a tailor tomorrow I don't want you wearing my cloak all the time"

As they arrived at Marceline's Cave, Marceline dropped the Finn bomb and he landed on his feet. "Thanks Marcy".

"No problem Hero".

They both walked inside "Hey can I grab some food from your fridge?" Finn asked. "Yeah sure" she answered. Finn walked out of the kitchen and chucked Marceline a punnett of strawberries and walked out with a sandwich.

"So Marcy, why aren't you to mad at me for ditching?"

"Well at first I was a weenie bit upset but having lived for 1007 years four years doesn't seem as long as it is. I'm going to watch heat signature 4, if you want to watch it with me?" Marceline said inserting the VCR tape.

"Glady but I haven't seen the third one yet"

"Too bad Hero" Marceline laughed.

At some stage through the movie Marceline started to cuddle up to him whether it was his warm body or maybe she just wanted to cuddle Finn decide that he didn't mind too much. Before falling asleep Finn's thoughts were 'At least Marcy doesn't hate me for leaving.'

* * *

**Okay well I have a few ideas but it depends what you guys want from this story, do you want  
a)Adventuring b)Love Triangle's c)Comfort/Hurt. Please PM me or post a review of your answer. Thanks :D  
I know these chapters are a little short but they are getting longer hopefully soon they will be around 1,500+ per chapter as I write more and the story progress'**

**Reviews are highly ****appreciated**


	3. The Tailor (Don't judge)

**The third chapter, longest one so far. Enjoy.**

Finn awoke on a couch in dark room with a shred of light seeping in around the edges of the curtain. Marceline had her head on his thigh is she was ever so lightly breathing. A warm smile spread across his face as Finn moved to grab a pillow to take his thighs spot underneath her head. He got up, stretching his back and neck, 'man that is one rock hard couch, I need a shower' he thought. Finn climbed to Marceline's room on the old creaky ladder, hopping into the shower. As the warm water flowed down his aching limbs and he scrubbed his ash ridden body, Marceline had woken up and was now gazing at the thin shower curtain, "and hero, don't use up all the warm water" she said floating away.

After around ten minutes of Finn waiting for Marceline to get out of the shower and to get dressed appropriately for travelling in the sun. She floated from her room to the living room and was dragging Finn out of the house by his hand "Finn just put on the cloak; we have to get to the tailor before it closes" Marceline told him.

Marceline and Finn travelled for a good hour before they saw the entrance to the Candy Kingdom. Laughing, running and talking along the way, just like old times. Finn pulled up his hood. Briefly stopped by two guards until they recognised Marceline, the two guards were then opening the gate in a flash more than enthusiastically. The pair strolled through the small city before arriving at their destination a modest pink building with a black and white sign out the front with a pair of scissors and 'tailor' written on it.

Finn pulled down his hood and was greeted by the smiling face of starchy. "How may I help you Finn." Greeted starchy

"I'd like some clothes fit for an adventurer please Starchy."

"Anything in mind Finn?" Starchy asked.

* * *

Finn walked out of the tailors shop in his new clothes, grant you they were a little different but they were comfortable. He wore a pair of black jeans, a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue hoodie and an onyx coloured backpack to match.

Hoodie down, Marceline and Finn walk out of the tailor's shop. "After you malady" says Finn only slightly blushing. 'He seems to have forgotten about what happened to him for the past four years, which means it couldn't have been that bad. He still seems so innocent' Marceline thought to herself. Lifting her head from her thoughts she saw Finn looking at her expectantly. "Yeah Finn?" she asks.

"Do you want to go run with the wolves, or go Dungeon Crawling? The moons just about to rise" he repeated.

"Umm… hard choice, both" she stated as if it where obvious.

From the castle they bolted, Marceline flew with grace and agility, Finn running below her with ease and tremendous speed. 'Finn must have gone on some hard-core adventures for four years. Boy we sure do make a good pair though, I wonder if I could take him on a hard-core adventure.' Marceline thought to herself.

* * *

The pair arrived at the lost cliffs panting and out of breath; after a minute, still a little tired they spotted 'the wolves of the lost cliffs' a large pack of beastly, ferocious wolves. "Lets go wild" the pair screamed. Marceline and Finn sped at an alarming rate to the wolves the pack split in two. Finn turned to Marceline and nodded they each went after one half of the pack. The alpha wolf had poor memories of these two although the boy had changed the alpha wolf would never forget the sheer power of the both of them. 'He remembered the boy pouncing of him and another wolf, capturing them and then the flying, oh god the long flight towards some sort of castle and then the last thing was him been thrown into a room. It had scared him half to death, although at that time he was merely a pup'.

Then it happened again to him the man pounced and was upon the alpha male. They struggled for a minute before the wolf twisted free and ran away. The wolf ran with his tail between his then the realisation hit him, he was free and falling into a pit. Finn saw the wolf fall and heard its howls slowly dissipate into nothingness. "Marceline come here, check this out" he shouted.

As Marceline found Finn he was already lowering himself into a pit. "What are you doing Finn?"

"Adventuring I guess" he responded.

Marceline shrugged and strolled over to the pit. She heard Finn scream and was diving down the pit and into the unknown abyss within seconds. His shouts that echoed of the walls of the pit were piercing to her Vampiric hearing. "Finn STOP YOUR WHINY BABY SCREAMING IT HURTS MY EARS". She heard a slight gasp and a faint wow that hung to Finns lips not wanting to let go. "Hey Finn, what's so cool?" as she landed lightly stepping down from flight.

Mesmerised and Awestruck by the wondrous beauty of the cavern. The cavern had a high roof, the was water surrounding the roughly forty by forty-foot island, from the island fresh water spanned fifty feet towards smooth black granite. The most breath-taking property of the cavern was the plants that emitted a soft but strong, pleasant green glow that climbed from underneath the water and reached up the walls like hands lightly holding a child. They both turned to their left and saw a small water fall with water almost silently splashing into the surrounding water made the cavern 'amazing'; they both thought. "Holy glob" Finn was the first to speak what was on both of their minds.

On the Island soft grass grew almost to the edges, a small tree grew a few feet from the centre of the Island. And next to the tree lay a whimpering wolf, licking its bleeding leg. Marceline turned up and flew the fifteen feet up into the night leaving Finn confused until he remembered her blood lust and how she was probably leaving so she wouldn't hurt the wolf and more importantly him.

Finn went to the wolf were he pulled out some bandages, the wolf stubbornly tried to withdraw its weak body from Finns reach but it was too weak. The wolf sat lowly growling at Finn but Finn just started to clean the wound of the wolf that I could only have gotten from cutting its leg when it fell down the pit on a sharp rock.

* * *

After bandaging the wolf's leg, he yelled out "Marceline I've bandaged the wolf". She hovered down the hole and smiled at Finn "Thanks". "Anything for you m'lady" he said smirking. "Anything" she playfully smirked back. They both burst out in laughter "This is why I love hanging out with you Marceline" Finn remarked. "I know Finn, I love hanging out with you too" Marceline replies. They fall back on blissfully soft grass.

"Marceline?" asks Finn

"Hmm, yeah" she says turning to look at Finn.

"If we fall asleep together again, at least well be on something other than your couch, you know, something that doesn't feel like a rock and is more comfortable" Finn let out a chuckle and a blushing Marceline joined him remembering last night. 'Marceline is beautiful isn't she' Finn thought. Breaking his thoughts he heard Marceline "Talking about last night" she said moving her body closer to his warmth.

* * *

"WHAT, HIS BACK. DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" The prim Princess shrieked.

"No I don't know where he is Princess, all I know is that he came and bought some clothes from my shop today" Starchy replied, worried for the princess.

'Okay, okay I'm sure Jake or someone will know' she thought to herself, hanging up.

The princess of the Candy Kingdom then dialled the House of Jake the dog and waited for an answer.

"Hello Jake?"

"No, I'll give him the phone" she heard

"Yeah, this is Jake, hey princess"

"Do you have any idea, where Finn is?" The princess asked eagerly.

"Yes I had a bit of a go at him when he turned up out of nowhere, and just acted like nothing happened. He is staying with Marceline for a few days while I cool down" Jake grumbled ending the call, not caring if the princess wanted anything else.

* * *

"Yes talking about last night" Finn says manning up and planting a kiss on Marceline's head. "I would've done that last night, whilst I was gone you are probably the person I thought of most, Marceline; that may have been the hormones though" he said blushing and winking at Marceline. She nodded knowingly and smirking. Just like Finn went in for his move she too made hers, bringing Finn's lips down to hers and lightly kissing him.

Hugging Finn on the grass in one of the most beautiful places in Ooo and it was all theirs. Now they had two secrets, their safe haven and their first kiss.

"Thanks Finn for coming back" Marceline said enjoying the warmth from being engulfed in his arms

* * *

**If you guys are wondering why I've put P.B into this, it's because I might end up making a sequel when I finish this. Or I might end up just making this one long story, but I like the Idea of a sequel.**

**(If you're wondering about the result of what genre I'm going to make the story from the last chapter, I'm going to try fit in all three genres, Main genres been Romance + Adventure and a wee bit of Hurt/Comfort)**

**Reviews are highly ****appreciated  
Strictly Rated T**


End file.
